Transcrições/Cães-Diamante
:Rarity: Perfeito! :da loja toca :Rarity: Pode entrar! Bem-vinda à Boutique Carrossel, onde cada peça de roupa é chique, única e magnífica! sobressalta-se Sapphire Shores! A pônei do pop! :Sapphire Shores: Boa tarde, Senhorita Rarity! :Rarity: Ai, nossa... você... sabe o meu nome? :Sapphire Shores: Mas é claro que sei, querida. Faço questão de conhecer todos os estilistas em ascensão, e a revista Moda de Cavalo disse maravilhas a seu respeito. :Rarity: Ai céus. Se eu estiver sonhando, não me acordem. Em que posso ajudá-la, Senhorita Shores? :Sapphire Shores: Oh, por favor, me chame de Sapphire. :Rarity: ri Em que posso ajudá-la, Sapphire? :Sapphire Shores: Como deve saber, estou fazendo uma turnê por toda a Equestria com meu último concerto, As Mil Loucuras de Sapphire Shores! :Rarity: Ah...! :Sapphire Shores: Por isso preciso parecer... seee–ensacional! ri :Rarity: Tenho exatamente o que precisa. Sapphire Shores, prepare-se para ter o melhor da alta costura. :Sapphire Shores: sobressalta-se :Rarity: Eu usei todos os diamantes que encontrei nessa peça. :Sapphire Shores: Oh... está espetacular! Vou levar. :Rarity: Sério? :Sapphire Shores: Oh sim, e mais cinco, cada uma feita com uma joia diferente. :Rarity: ...Como é que é? :Sapphire Shores: Trocas de roupa. :Rarity: desmaia :Sapphire Shores: Eheh, eu causo esse efeito nos pôneis. : :Spike: Caramba, Sapphire Shores! A pônei do pop! Ela é demais! Quer dizer, ela é linda, talentosa e– e, eh... ah, não é nem metade do pônei que você é. Quer dizer, você é dez vezes mais linda e talentosa e— :Rarity: Spike, uma lady nunca fica com inveja. :Spike: É claro que não. Mas você não ficou nem um pouco balançada? :Rarity: Uma lady não fica "balançada", Spike. Porém, eu fiquei bastante espantada. Eu tenho que encontrar mais joias do que antes pra enfeitar as roupas dela... :Spike: Hm... :Rarity: Ah, hm... sobressalta-se Ah! :Spike: Encontrou? :Rarity: Sim, Spike, bem ali! :Spike: grunhe Ooooh! os beiços Mas parecem tão, tão, tão deliciosas! Ah...! :Rarity: Spike! :Spike: Ah! Oh, hm... :Rarity: Eu prometi que te daria gemas pra comer, mas primeiro precisamos pegar mais, senão eu não vou conseguir fazer essas roupas. :Spike: Hm... vou sentir saudade de vocês, meus docinhos. :Rarity: Vamos, Spike. Temos muitas joias pra encontrar. :Spike: Ao seu dispor, milady. :Rarity: Spike! :Spike: Hm... oh! grunhe :de britadeira :Spike: estremece :Spike: Ah...! os beiços Oh! Hm? :Rarity: Tem sido muito paciente hoje, Spike, por isso vai ter uma bela recompensa. Este é o meu presentinho pra você. :Spike: A–ah! Oh, hm... :Rarity: Alguma coisa errada? :Spike: Hm, não. É perfeita. Hm? :Rarity: Oooh, traz o carrinho, Spike, tem mais por aqui. :Spike: Pra mim... da Rarity. :Rover: Simmm, gemas, gemas! Gemas preciosas! Ele é o caçador de gemas! Podemos ficar com todas aquelas gemas... e ainda mais, vamos pegar o dragão. :Rarity: Spike! Cadê você? :Rover: Espera! Quem é aquela? :Rarity: Você sabe, não deve deixar uma dama esperando. :Spike: Tô chegando! grunhe :Rarity: Acho que dessa vez vamos achar uma mina de ouro, eu acho. :Spike: Em cheio! :Rover: Oh, não é o dragão que queremos, é a pônei! :Fido: A pônei! :Rarity: Bom, Spike, acho que isso é tudo que conseguimos carregar por hoje. Com isso vou ficar sossegada pra confecção das peças. Por que não começamos a... ah, buh– que que é isso? Outra joia? Hm–ah, que estranho, está na árvore! Oh... sobressalta-se nervosamente :Spike: sobressalta-se :Rarity: Bom dia, . Eu sou a Rarity e este é meu amigo Spike. :Spike: Hm... nervosamente :Rarity: E você é...? sobressalta-se :Rover: Um cão-diamante. :Rarity: Oh, é mesmo? Bom, isso explica o seu gosto por joias. Eh, eu quero dizer, eu sei que os diamantes são os melhores amigos das meninas, e agora também sei que são os melhores amigos dos cães, não é isso? nervosamente Ah, então... eh, você também está caçando gemas? :Rover: Nós caçamos. :Rarity: Uh... nós? :Rover: Nós caçamos gemas. Mas você caça melhor, por isso agora caçamos... você. :Spot: É! :Fido: rosna :Rarity: grita :Fido: Hmph! :Spike: faz sons de britadeiras :Spot: grunhe sobressalta-se :Fido: rosna :Spike: Rápido, fuja! Ugh! Ugh... :Fido: grunhe Agh! :Spot: sobressalta-se Argh! :Rarity: Spike! Vamos, depressa! :Rover: Pônei! :Rarity: Aaah! Spike! :Spike: Peguei eles, peguei eles! :Fido: grunhe :Spike: sobressalta-se grunhe :Fido: Não, rah! :Spot: Desculpe, escamoso! :Spike: Espere, Rarity! :Rarity: Ai, me solta! Ai, eu fiz a minha escova hoje, cuidado, seus brutos! :Spike: grunhe Oh, ooh... Rarity! :Rarity: Spike! Ai, lama! Ah! Gah, Spiiiike! :Spike: O quê, o quê, onde? :Rarity: Me saaalveee! :Spike: Nãããããããão!!! :Twilight Sparkle: arfa Spike, já consegue respirar agora? :Spike: arfa Sim, uh... acho que sim. :Twilight Sparkle: Ótimo. Agora nos conte o que sabe. :Rainbow Dash: É, porque até agora o que ele disse... :Spike: Uh, meninas! Rarity, bosque, joias, cães, buraco, levaram ela, salvem ela! :Twilight Sparkle e Applejack: Uhm? :Applejack: Não tem muito pra onde ir por lá. :Spike: Estávamos no bosque procurando joias e uns tipos arrepiantes apareceram. :Twilight Sparkle: Tipos arrepiantes? :Spike: Disseram que eram cães-diamante; pegaram a Rarity e desapareceram por um buraco no chão. :Applejack: Isso parece bem fácil. Nos leve até esse buraco e vamos salvar a Rarity. :Todos: sobressaltam-se :Pinkie Pie: Santa toupeira, quantos buracos! :Twilight Sparkle: Vamos, meninas! Vamos começar. ecoando Olá? :Fido: rosna :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se tosse :Rainbow Dash: Uh–ergh! Ugh! :Pinkie Pie: grita :Fluttershy e Spike: sobressaltam-se :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se Rápido, temos que descer por um antes que todos fiquem cheios! :Fluttershy: Ah! Nossa, nossa! Ah! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Hm... sobressalta-se :Applejack: de esforço físico Eita! Não dá pra forçar a passagem! :Rainbow Dash: Isso é o que vamos ver. grunhe Iá! sobressalta-se Oh! :Applejack: Woo. Eu tô acostumada a me sujar e me limpar depois, mas a Rarity não toca em lama a menos que seja . suspira :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Rarity... :Rarity: Ai, pobre de mim! O que farei eu? Agh! Poeira, poeira! Afaste-se, poeira! Façam ela parar, façam ela parar! Ah, poeira nojenta e suja! Pica, queima... socorro! Alguém me salve, me salve! :Applejack: Nós temos que salvá-la. :Fluttershy: Mas eles taparam os buracos. :Applejack: grunhe Isso não quer dizer que não podemos escavar. Vamos lá! grunhe :Pinkie Pie: grunhe Ah–! grita :Fluttershy: Aah! Ah... :Spike: arfa Uou–! :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Rainbow Dash: Peguem eles! :Twilight Sparkle: Ah! :Twilight Sparkle e Rainbow Dash: grunhem :Applejack: grunhe sobressalta-se Hrm...! Eita! Eugh! Eita, agh! Ugh! Ah...! :Pinkie Pie: sobressalta-se grita Oh! :Fluttershy: sobressalta-se :Rainbow Dash: Uagh! :Rover: grunhe :Spot: grunhe :Twilight Sparkle: grunhe :Spot: Rah! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh! :Todos: arfam :Fluttershy: Aqueles monstros assustadores aparecem de todo lado, a pobre Rarity deve estar aterrorizada. :Twilight Sparkle: Ah não...! :Spot: Me dê as bugigangas! :Rarity: Ooh! :Fido: Me dê as pérolas! :Rarity: Aai! :Rover: Cadê os balangandãs? :Rarity: Aaaah! :Cães-diamante: Onde está o tesouro?! :Rarity: desmaia :Twilight Sparkle: Pobre Rarity... o que vamos fazer? :Spike: Já sei! Eu vou te salvar, minha querida. :Todas: O quê? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, é muito nobre da sua parte— :Spike: Shhh! :Twilight Sparkle: quietamente ...sacrificar a gema que a Rarity te deu. :Spike: Oh, Lady Rarity. Minha donzela em apuros. :Sir Spike: Eu vou salvá-la. Mostrem-se, seus cães! Seus malandros! Hah, aí estão vocês, seus vira-latas! :Rover: Quem é vira-lata aqui? Soltem os cães de caça! apito de cão :Cães de guarda: latem :Sir Spike: irrisoriamente :Cães de guarda: choramingam :Sir Spike: fogo :Cães de guarda: sobressaltam-se :Sir Spike: E agora, onde está a Lady Rarity? :Lady Rarity: sobressalta-se Spike! Sabia que viria me salvar! :Sir Spike: Nada poderia me deter, milady. :Lady Rarity: Ohoho, Spike. Você é meu herói. Hmmmm... :Sir Spike: Hmmmm... :Lady Rarity e Sir Spike: Hmmmm... :Spike: Hm... :Applejack: Hm? ri Já vi que tá sonhando. :Spike: nervosamente Oh! :Applejack: sobressalta-se :Spike: Está mordendo, está mordendo! Agh, está me puxando, tá me puxando! :Applejack: Ah...! :Spike: de esforço físico :Applejack: Aguenta firme, amiguinho! grunhe sobressalta-se :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! grunhe :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! grunhe :Fluttershy: Vou te ajudar, vou te ajudar! :Pinkie Pie: Esperem por mim! :Fluttershy: Aah! :Pinkie Pie: Whee! :grunhidos :Spike: Aha, funcionou, entramos! Agora podemos salvar a Rarity! :Twilight Sparkle: Uhm... pra qual lado nós vamos? :Spike: Hm...? Nãããããããão!!! :Twilight Sparkle: Todos esses túneis... como é que vamos encontrar a Rarity? :Applejack: Eu acho que vamos ter que checar um por um. :Rainbow Dash: Isso vai levar uma eternidade! Deve ter um jeito de limitar as escolhas. :Spike: Já sei! Aposto que levaram a Rarity pelo túnel que tem mais gemas. :Twilight Sparkle: Mas Spike, a Rarity é a única que consegue encontrar gemas. :Spike: Não, você também consegue; consegue copiar o feitiço para detectar gemas. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, céus! Tem razão! A Rarity me mostrou como ela faz. Se eu conseguir lembrar... de esforço físico Ah...! :Spike: É isso aí, você conseguiu! Vamos! Estamos indo! Rarity, vamos salvá-la, aguente firme! :Rarity: Ai, por favor, cães-diamante. Por favor, me deixem ir! :Spot: Não! :Fido: Você é nossa poneizinha preciosa. :Rover: Para sempre! ri :Rarity: Mas o que vocês querem de mim? :Rover: Gemas! :Spot: Sim! As gemas, as joias! :Fido: Encontre-as! Encontre todas! :Rarity: Oh! É só isso? :mágico :Rarity: Pronto, aqui estão as joias. Agora, se fizerem a gentileza de me mostrar a saída, eu— :Rover: Ótimo! Ah, agora é só cavar, pônei. :Rarity: O quê? Mas disseram que queriam que eu encontrasse as gemas. :Spot: Sim! Encontrar e depois cavar. :Rarity: Cavar? :Fido: Sim. Cave. :Rarity: Hm, ah... grunhe :Fido: O que você está fazendo? Mandamos cavar! :Rarity: Me perdoem, mas antes de me arrastarem rudemente pro buraco sujo de vocês, eu fui à manicure, e eu não vou lascar o meu casco só porque não gostam da forma como eu cavo. grunhe :Rover: O que é que você tá fazendo? Tudo bem. Pare, pare! Cavem, cães! Cavem rápido! :Cães de guarda: latem :Fido: Bom, ela não vai cavar, então puxa. :Rarity: Me perdoem, mas eu posso perguntar o que vocês estão fazendo? :Fido: Os outros cavam, você vai puxar o carrinho! :Rarity: sobressalta-se :Spot: Não vai estragar a pedicure da pônei! :Rarity: Me perdoem, mas alguém precisa cuidar das unhas! Quando foi a última vez que foram à manicure? Estão me arranhando com essas coisas afiadas. :Rover: Por favor, cale a boca! Hm? :Rarity: Ai, querido, me perdoe, mas que cheiro é esse? :Rover: Hm... cheeeeeiro? :Rarity: Ah! Ah, já descobri, mau hálito. :Rover: Hm?! Hmph. expira cheira Argh... eh! Já chega! Continue, pônei. :Rarity: Tá, já que insistem... mas eu devo dizer que as condições de trabalho aqui são medonhas! O mofo e a umidade vão arruinar com a minha crina. E este ar é incrivelmente sufocante. E quando eu tento respirar fundo, o fedor de vocês me provoca náuseas. :baque :Cães de guarda: choramingam :Rarity: Parecem e cheiram como se não tomassem banho há semanas. Nunca ouviram falar de sabonete? :Cães de guarda: cheiram desmaiam :Rarity: Vocês bem que podiam usar sabonete e água; ah, e água, água, eu tô morrendo de sede. Posso beber um pouquinho de água? :Spot: rosna Minha nossa, não aguento mais isso! Fique quieta, pônei! ofegantemente :Rarity: Ai, me perdoem, mas eu gostaria que parassem de me tratar como "pônei". Eu sou uma dama e desejo ser tratada como tal. Por isso podem me chamar de "Senhorita" ou "Rarity" ou "Senhorita Rarity". :Rover: Para! A sua lamúria chega a doer! Hmph. :Rarity: Lamúrias? Isso não são lamúrias, não estou me queixando. Querem ouvir lamúrias? Isso é lamúria! Ai, esse arreio tá muito apertado! Isso vai me deixar esfolada, não podem afrouxaaar? Ai, isso dói, é tão sujo! Por que não limparam primeiro? Vai me deixar marcada, e o carrinho tá superpesado! Por que que eu tenho que puxar?! :Spot: Ah! Faça ela parar! :Rover: Pare... com lamúrias! grunhe :Rarity: Mas eu pensei que quisessem lamúrias! :Rover: Faremos qualquer coisa, pônei! Uhm... uh, eh, qualquer coisa sim, "Senhorita Rarity". :Rarity: Qualquer coisa...? :Rarity: suspira Me perdoem, mas essa água aqui tá sem gás. Mas vai ter que servir. :Cães-diamante: grunhem :Rover: Espera aí. Por que estamos fazendo isso? :Spot: Pra acabar com os barulhos terríveis da boca da pônei! Você não lembra? sons de lamúria :Rover: Sim, sim, eu sei. Isso é ridículo! Deixarmos um pônei nos dar ordens. O que somos, cães ou ratos? :Fido: Ratos...? :Spot: Ratos? :Fido: Cães? :Rover: Cães não puxam, e sim os pôneis. O problema é dela! :Rarity: Ah, oh! O que estão fazendo? Ei, jogou fora a minha bebida! Ai! lamuriosa Tá tão apertaaado! :Rover: Hah! Faça o barulho que quiser, mas mexa-se enquanto estiver fazendo isso, sua mula! :Rarity: Você me chamou... de mula? :Rover: Eh... :Rarity: Oh, as mulas são feias. Está dizendo que eu também sou feia? pranteia :Spot: Que barulho é esse agora? :Rarity: Ele me chamou de feia! soluça :Rover: Nananinanão! Eu chamei ela de mula. :Rarity: Uma mula, velha e feia! E é verdade! Olhe pra mim! Eu era muito linda, mas agora... pranteia :Fido: Não, você ainda é linda, pônei– oh, Senhorita Rarity. :Spot: Hm-hmm, hm-hmm! :Rarity: Tá falando só por falar! :Spot: Não, ainda é muito bonita e, e... :Rover: E legal. É. :Rarity: Eu não acredito em vocês! Vocês nunca gostaram de mim! pranteia :Rover: Eu já não tô mais suportando isso! :Twilight Sparkle: Estamos próximos. Consigo sentir...! :Rarity: longe Não, não, não! :Spike: Está vindo dali. Vamos! :distantes :Rainbow Dash: Ela deve estar ali dentro. Vamos lá! :Spike e Rainbow Dash: sobressaltam-se :Cão de guarda: Mais cavalos de trabalho. :Applejack: sobressalta-se :Cão de guarda: Hmph. :Applejack: Alto aí, seus cachorros. Se querem pegar esse touro pelos chifres, eu espero que estejam prontos pra um passeio! Vamos, pôneis! :Cão de guarda: sobressalta-se :Applejack: Chutem pra cima e chutem pra baixo! :Cães de guarda: sobressaltam-se :Applejack: Aah! Eee-ha! :Cães de guarda: grunhem :Applejack: Eee-ha! Senta cachorrinho! Hm? :e clangores :Spike: Hm... estou a caminho, milady. Avante, Twilight! Em frente! Uh... :Twilight Sparkle: O que você acha que tá fazendo? :Spike: Por favor, Twilight. Me conceda isso. :Twilight Sparkle: Ai, tá bom. relincha :baque :Spike: grunhe Hah, estou a caminho, milady! Avante, Twilight e– uh? :Twilight Sparkle: sobressalta-se :Cães-diamante: ela parar!", "Façam ir!", "Levem ela daqui!", "Depressa!", etc. :Twilight Sparkle: Como é que é? :Spot: Tão exigente. :Fido: E crítica. :Spot: Ela não para de falar. :Fido: E chorar. :Rover: Nós estamos devolvendo ela pra vocês. :Spike: Rarity! Está salva! Hm... :Rarity: Ah, é claro que sim. Olá, meninas. Chegaram mesmo a tempo de me ajudar. :Applejack: Ajudar com o quê? :Rarity: Com aquilo. :Spike: Hm? Ah! Vão deixar ela ir, com todas essas joias? :Fido e Spot: gemem :Rover: Sim, podem levar tudo, só não esqueçam a pônei. :Spot: Por favor! :Fido: suspira :Rover: choraminga :Pinkie Pie: Não acredito que encontrou todas essas gemas! :Rainbow Dash: E eu não acredito que enganou todos aqueles cães. :Rarity: Só porque eu sou uma dama não quer dizer que eu não consigo lidar com uma situação complicada. Eu os tive aos meus cascos o tempo inteiro. :Twilight Sparkle: Mal posso esperar pra escrever à Princesa Celestia pra contar o que me ensinou hoje. :Rarity: Eu? O que eu te ensinei hoje? :Twilight Sparkle: Só porque uma pônei é muito feminina, isso não a torna uma fraca. Na verdade, usando a inteligência, uma pônei aparentemente indefesa pode ganhar em esperteza e brilho de todos os outros. :Spike: boca cheia Hm... "brilho" é a palavra. Já temos gemas para cobrir as roupas da Sapphire Shores. :Rarity: Não se comer todas elas, Spike. :Spike: Hm... morde :Todas: riem :música :créditos de:Transkripte/Diamanten-Hunde en:Transcripts/A Dog and Pony Show es:Transcripciones/Como Perros y Ponis pl:Transkrypty/Kucyki i psy ru:Стенограммы/Искатели драгоценностей Categoria:Transcrições Categoria:Transcrições da 1ª temporada